Paperwork
by NamiFukao
Summary: A gift for Amarissia. Happy Birthday! Summary: Zack misses Angeal. And he isn't the only person who suffers... [Raiting just to be safe. I don't trust ff . net]


A/N: This little piece of fanfiction (I can't call it literature) is for wonderful Amarissia. Happy Birthday, honey! Here is a cuddlish Angeal/Zack for you! :) …. With a bonus :3

**Paperwork**

"Angeal?"

The man looks from above the papers he is marking, almost knocking down the laptop; the soft light of the lamp on his desk only emphasizing the dark circles under his deep blue eyes. In fact, there are a lot of papers; on the desk, floor, bookshelves and even the tray on which Zack brought supper for his mentor.

Angeal sighs, rubbing his forehead and looking at the boy. His lips curve into a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Puppy, did I wake you up with my typing?"

Zack shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. He seems to be smaller than usual and his shoulders are slumped – Angeal knows the teenager well enough to recognize that he is upset.

"Puppy?" The First stands up, looking worried. This calm, sad person is completely different than his bouncing Puppy and... is this his shirt? Zack murmurs something under his breath which Angeal doesn't catch. "Puppy, what did you say?"

"I can't sleep without you, got it?" Zack looks at him angrily, his cheeks red from embarrassment. In seconds he is next to Angeal, hugging him tightly, his black spikes brushing his mentor's chin. "The bed is too big and cold without you so just say 'Fuck you' to Lazard and tell him to hire secretaries, okay? Five nights without you is too much", Zack says it all with such a sad voice that Angeal can't even get mad at him for cursing.

The man embraces his young lover's slender form, practically hiding him from the world. He starts swaying Zack in his arms, kissing his hair apologetically. "You know that –"

" – those documents are top secret and only for Generals' eyes", finishes Zack; Angeal can feel his hot breath on his chest. The teenager looks up at him and kisses Angeal gently. His lips are moving slowly against Hewley's, laying sweet promises on them. "Come to bed now, okay?" Zack nuzzles Angeal's cheek with his own and the man knows he has lost this battle. Shiva, he lost it the moment Zack interrupted his work.

Angeal casts a last glance at the unfinished documents and opened laptop before he picks the boy up. The Second happily wraps his legs around his mentor's hips, laughing; sleepiness is noticeable in his voice and Angeal leaves the office quickly, heading to their bedroom.

Once tucked in the duvet Zack snuggles close to the body of his mentor, leaning his head against the First's arm, his leg laying across Angeal's, his features peaceful. Angeal traces those beautiful lips with his fingers, vowing to himself to never leave the boy again if it's not necessary.

Lazard's paperwork isn't necessary.

* * *

Sephiroth hums, waiting for a reply from Angeal. They are currently sorting all reports from this year and trying to predict how much money SOLDIER will need next year – from when clairvoyance became one of his abilities Sephiroth has no idea.

After twenty minutes and two more messages the General sighs and closes the chat window. Angeal probably fell asleep and he isn't cruel enough to wake his friend up. If this was Genesis maybe...

Sighing, the man adjusts the bundle in his arms, trying to find the best place to end the work he was planning to do today. The person on his laps stirs in his dream and Sephiroth stops moving, even breathing. But no, the boy is still sleeping.

The General smiles gently at those yellow spikes peeking from under the blue blanket, amazed as always how beautifully his lover's hair reflects the lamp's light. Cloud came to him a few hours ago – in Sephiroth's too-big pajamas, with messy hair, rubbing his eyes and dragging the blanket with him – and without a word he sat on the man's lap, falling asleep minutes later.

Sephiroth leans back in his chair, letting the boy sleep in a more comfortable position; he is now practically laying on the General. He wraps his arms around his precious bundle, humming deeply in his chest. Cloud needs to be with him, so Sephiroth lets him be, and gives him the touch the cadet misses.

Screw you, ShinRa. He has a lover to take care of.


End file.
